


take me higher (can't describe what i'm feeling)

by hdsoull



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdsoull/pseuds/hdsoull
Summary: based on a request in tumblr: Jenna comforting Tyler after a long writing session.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	take me higher (can't describe what i'm feeling)

Even if writing was always Tyler's dream, it doesn't mean that at times it doesn't stress him out. 

He could spend hours locked up in his basement trying to figure out what was missing from the lyrics of certain songs. Sometimes it was easy. Sometimes not so much. 

His hand squeezes the pencil harder, forcing his mind to write the last verse of the song bandito. He had spent almost two months writing that song and today, he was finally about to finish it. If it weren't for that last verse he couldn't write. 

This is where Jenna comes in to keep an eye on him, to check that everything is in order, since she knows how much Tyler can get frustrated by not being able to write. She enters the basement as quietly as possible, with a tray containing Tyler's lunch and leaves it on the side of the desk. Tyler looks up from the paper and thanks her with a small smile.

"Try to eat something, don't rush yourself to write," Jenna says softly, though she knows it's in vain. Tyler doesn't rest until he's finished, even if it means not eating lunch at the appointed time.

When he finally manages to write the last word to finish the song, it's already night. He comes out of his basement being careful not to make any noise in case Jenna is already asleep, but he is surprised to see her in the living room watching him. 

"Hi, what are you doing up?" Tyler whispers, although it is not necessary because there is no one else in the house. 

"I wanted to wait for you" she smiles.

Tyler is about to ask why, when Jenna takes him by the hand and leads him into the bathroom, opening the door to show the full bathtub, ready to come in. 

Slowly, Jenna helps him undress to enter the tub. Her movements are gentle and not intended to be sexual, just intimate. 

Once naked, Tyler gets into the tub while Jenna pulls back her sweater sleeves so she can start soaping Tyler's hair, who groans with delight at the feeling on his scalp. 

After rinsing off the shampoo residue, Jenna takes the soap and begins to run it over Tyler's shoulders, down to his sword and then to his chest. Once she's done, they stay in the bathroom for a few more minutes until the water gets cold and Jenna tells him it's time to go to sleep.

"You did great today, I'm proud of you, Ty," Jenna says as they enter to their room to put on their pajamas. Tyler smiles and blushes at the compliment before going to bed, reaching out to Jenna for a hug.

Once comfortable under the sheets, Jenna runs her fingers through Tyler's clean hair until he falls asleep. With a kiss on the forehead and a little 'good night' Jenna falls asleep.

The next morning, when the sun points to their window and the smell of spring is upon them, Jenna is woken by her husband kissing her face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr im ftclancy


End file.
